User blog:NibiruMul/What does Lelio Colombo think of...?
Since I haven't seen one of these "what does X think of..." blog posts in ages, I've decided to make one. This is the first one with one of my wave 2 OCs, and I'm doing it with none other than my beloved OC Lelio Colombo. Here you can ask him what he thinks of your OCs. He'll be very friendly since he's got a sweet demeanor. You can submit more than one OC, and don't forget to provide a link to your OC's page in case I haven't seen it! UPDATE 10/21: The blog post is now closed to new questions. I'll probably do another one with a different OC a week or two from now. Escarlate "Scarlet" Esposa I don't know her well, but I've seen her around. I especially see her a lot at the slushy shop. I think she's really stylish. I also heard she's good at martial arts. It's nice to see someone who's physically active (I really need to get into shape myself). I feel sorry for the fact that she has a villain destiny - those are never any fun. Arsenio Charming Don't really know him well either, but I've heard the name. He seems to like jokes, and he always seems to be telling them. I can definitely relate to the fact that he's emotional since I'm very emotional too. I've also heard that he has issues with his mom. I can understand - my mom has the same problems with her mother. On the flip side, he seems to be close with his sister. As someone who's grown up with older sisters, I can relate to that too! Marie-Claire de Tréville She seems pretty nice. I hear that she has trouble with spaking English. I actually did too when I was younger (my first language is Italian). I also hear that she's really protective of her friends. That's a very admirable quality to have. Charlie D'Artagnan I don't know her that well, but from what I've heard, she doesn't sound very friendly. But I've also heard that she can be very nice once you get to know her. I like that she always tells the truth. It's good to have a nice, honest person around. Iroka Spirit I know her pretty well. I think it's cool that she's a tree spirit. I've always been very fond of nature, and I'd love to learn a lot about nature from her. She's also very proud of her homeland. I'm proud of my homeland as well. I like her hair - she's definitely very stylish! Anemone West I've seen her around a lot, I'm well-acquainted with her boyfriend Jazz, and he's told me a lot about her. It seems that she's extremely modest. She also doesn't like to say negative things about people, which is very understandable, since I don't like to say negative things about others either. I don't like it when other students call her fake, since I think she's being honest, I'd like to get to know her better. Stella Twinklestar She's very affectionate, so she must be pretty fun to be around. (I'm very affectionate too.) I don't know her very well, so I'd like to get to know her. I've seen her feeling tired during the day, which I can understand since she's awake all night. I think I recall seeing her outside at night at least once. Rose Frelser I've met her. I can definitely relate to her since she's disabled like me. I know I'm not in a wheelchair, but I do have autism, and I tend to be very sensitive about it, so I know how she feels. People make fun of my disability too. I hope we can get to know each other better and share our experiences related to our disabilities. Denis Du Vallon He's very loud, and I often hear him loud and clear in the hallways. He also flirts with girls a loit, and he also seems to be rather full of himself. I'm not sure if I'd feel comfortable hanging out with him. But honestly I'm sure deep down, he's probably a decent guy. I hear he also likes food. I like food too! Delancey Dancer She's one of the Dancing Princesses. From what I've heard, she would rather stand in the sidelines than be the star of her story. I guess I can kinda relate - I know I'm going to be the star of my story, but I don't like getting excessive attention. Comely Charming I can definitely relate to this guy! He's quiet and sensitive, like I am! (Okay...maybe I'm not so quiet.) I've heard students say that he's a bad Charming, but I disagree. I think he's pretty good and I think he sets a good example for other princes. It's always good to see guys caring about nature and animals. I've also heard he's a vegan. I admit, I'm a meat eater, but I can understand why he wouldn't want to eat meat. I do disagree with him on Heroics 101, but I think we could agree to disagree. Satomi Ragnelle I don't know her, but I've seen her WooTube channel. She seems pretty nice and also really stylish. I like that she's always very up-to-date with the news and current events. I guess I could count on her to see what's hot right now. I can relate to the fact that she's more open online than in real life. Sometimes I'm like that too. Rhian Overlegen I hear that she's not too thrilled with the princess image and wants to rebel against it by looking edgy. I kinda feel the same way about not looking like a typical prince (or at least the media's popular percepetion of princes). I also hear that she makes her own jewelry - that sounds really cool! Category:Blog posts